Mean Direction
by One-Darrention
Summary: Liam had just moved from England to pursue a acting career in the states. He befriends a quirky irish boy named Niall who's hated by the entire school. Their lives are made a living hell by a group of boys named " The Plastics". On Hiatus, Due to personal Issues.
1. Chapter 1

_There are times in your life when you find yourself in a very awkward situation._

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean if he found out it could be devastating," Mr. Horan added with concern. "I completely understand if you do-"

Liam exhaled loudly. "I want to do this, my future depends on it." He kept his posture rigid.

Mr. Horan placed an envelope in the boy's lap warily before he walked out and left Liam in the study alone.

...And this would be one of those moments.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?" He whispered to himself as he stuffed the envelope in his satchel and excused himself from the Horan residence. He stepped into his blue Navigator and started driving into oncoming traffic.

He vowed to keep the deal a secret; and different outcomes played in his mind. What if he did find out, would he still be his friend? Or would he just denounce him in front of the whole school?

I'm getting a little ahead of myself so let's start back at the beginning, shall we?

My name is Liam Payne, and I just moved from England to pursue a better life here in the states. I moved to Los Angeles, CA to pursue an acting career. I am now senior at West Valley School for boys. I heard they had a wicked drama department.

Before I moved I had no clue what I wanted to be. I've gone through many phases, I used to be goth. I joined a screamo band and we were just horrible. Freshman year of high school I was a DJ for local parties but that got boring after awhile. My doctor told me I would go deaf by the time I graduated from High school if I kept it up.

It was easy making friends when I got here mainly because of my accent. Then when the initial shock of having a British person at the school wore off,l many of them faded away, while the first day of school was a mess. I met my first friend; He was the only one who stayed with me. Mainly because he had no friends. His name was Niall Horan. He was this perky little Irish boy who loved eating.

There was this group of boys also known as 'The Plastics' by everyone including the faculty. They hated Niall for one reason or another, he never told me.

They were composed of three boys. Zayn Malik, the leader - He was so conceited, carrying a mirror everywhere with him. It was like he couldn't live without seeing his reflection at least twice every five minutes.

Then there was Harry. Harry was the slut of the three. He was willing to give it up to anything and anyone. His brown curls were utterly irresistible. There had been rumors that he'd been having sex with teachers in the school to keep his grades up.

Last but not least Louis. Louis was the diva and he had made it known. His diva tantrums were so common it was like second nature. Niall told me one time Louis had chased a girl twenty blocks just because she bumped into him on Sunset Boulevard.

Now that I've caught you up on everything here's my story.

Liam walked into first period- "Home Economics" and was immediately greeted by the class teacher, Mrs. Swanson.

"Hello, you must be the new transfer student. Liam Payne, is that right?"

Liam gave the woman a sarcastic grin, and she put her bony arm on his shoulder.

"Class! I would like for you to give our new student Liam a warm welcome. He transferred here from England!" she announced.

The class gave him an un-enthusiastic welcome as they continued their work.

"Liam darling, why don't you take a seat in the front of the room until I assign seats for the year?" She patted him on the back and nudged him towards the empty seat. Next to that seat of course was a blond haired boy with thick black glasses and braces. He sat in the desk and pulled out a notebook and a ballpoint pen, which caught the attention of the boy.

"Oh we don't write down notes in this class, it's mainly just remembering the facts," he smiled at the boy and Liam laughed nervously.

"Thanks for the heads up, man," he said before turning his head away from the boy.

"I'm Niall." He extended his arm out and Liam did as well, trying not to be rude to the seemingly nice boy.

"Liam, but I'm sure you already know that."

"Yeah, I do actually. I'm part of the welcoming committee for the school," he told him proudly as he showed off his pin. "I was instructed to help you find your classes this week, if that's okay with you? You don't have to, I'm sure you can find your way around," he stuttered nervously

"I'm sure I can find my way, thanks," Liam shrugged.

"Oh.. well.. nice to meet you I guess," he frowned and Liam didn't make an effort to reply back as the bell rang.

Liam watched as Niall struggled to wade his way through the crowd of students. The boy was getting pushed around like he wasn't even there. He was pushed down to the ground by a tall guy with dark hair, who didn't even bother to say sorry. He just cackled as he made his way past him with his posse. Niall's books were scattered about the hall.

"Dude are you okay?" Liam asked as he stopped and helped him pick up some of Niall's stuff.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It happens quite often. I'm used to the abuse by now."

"Who was that guy anyway? Do you know him?" He asked quizzically, placing a heavy textbook into Niall's book bag.

"His name is Zayn Malik, of course I know him. He's made my life a nightmare since freshman year." He huffed. "He's part of the group named The Plastics, they basically run the school."

Liam giggled, "You're kidding right? Tell me you're joking."

"I wish I was Liam, they terrorize everyone in the school. Even the teachers are afraid of them. They can get away with anything they want."

"They don't have these types of social hierarchies in my old school that's for sure. England is so different from California."

Niall grabbed his bag and rushed to his second period class, which he was late for and Liam trailed him.

"I don't know what England is like, so why don't you tell me about the place?"

"Gladly," he smiled. "But first I'd like to take you up on that offer you made earlier."

Niall's face lit up with joy.

"I have no Idea where F213 is... it's my calculus class."

"Lucky for you that's where I'm going next!" He grabbed Liam's hand and dragged him through the empty hall.

Liam rolled his eyes at the gesture as he let him pull him away. For all he knew Niall could be a freak and would try to stuff him in an incinerator, but there was something about him that caught his attention.

It was going to be a long year...


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me more about The Plastics. Why are they so popular? I mean who wants to be so superficial?"Liam asked as he took a bite out of his bologna sandwich.

"Gladly."He said with a warm smile "Well the leader Zayn everyone wants him and everyone wants to be him. He's the epitome of perfection, but his attitude is out of control. He's worse than Louis sometimes. Don't even get me started on Louis!"He practically screamed at the top of his lungs, sending the lunchroom into complete silence. Niall clutched his hands over his mouth in shock.

"What about louis?"The boy pranced around the two boys'table. "Do you have something you want to share with the whole lunchroom little nerdy boy? Or better yet, shit stain Nialler!"

Tears began to fall down Niall's cheeks as Louis kept harrassing him.

"Aww the little baby is crying, do you want your binky? Pathetic."The entire cafeteria exploded in laughter. Niall's face was red as a tomato from the embarrassment and his tears kept flowing.

"That'll teach you not to talk shit about Louis 'The Tommo'Tomlinson."He laughed as he waltzed back to his seat. The two other members of the group congratulating him on his performance.

The cafeteria went back to its usual loudness and people continued their usual conversations.

"Niall..."

"No it's fine."He wiped his tears away "Happens all the time, i'm used to it."

Niall gave him a weak smile and laugh as he continued to eat his lunch.

"Niall, are you sure you're okay. Do you need to talk about it?"

"I've done enough talking, thanks."He stood up from his chair and walked out of the room.

Niall didn't know where he was going, he just had to get out of there. He let his legs guide him out onto the football field where he sat on the bleachers. It began to rain heavily and he began to shiver from the cold water crashing on rain hid his tears but his hair and clothes were soaking wet.

Liam wanted to follow him but he knew that if he followed Niall he would lash out at him.

He just met the boy, he knew nothing about him besides the fact that he's irish and he isn't treated well at all.

_The first day in and I already realized how horrible American kids could be. Louis made a complete fool of Niall and no one stepped in to help. This place is completely different from England. I've never in my entire 18 years have I seen such hate towards an individual, especially someone so kind and caring like Niall. Sure he was a dork and socially awkward but that's what makes him unique. Unlike everyone else, falling into the social norm that The plastics had created. If you were different you were shunned, no point in arguing about it. They would just tear you up like a piece of loose-leaf paper. Well toto, it looks like we aren't in kansas anymore._

* * *

"Niall, please just talk to me."He said as he yanked Niall away from his bus stop.

Niall didn't dare look in his direction, he stood completely silent.

He grunted loudly, "Dude seriously?"

"Why should I talk to you, a stranger. You're going to eventually become like everyone else. I'm better off on my own"he added quietly as he began walking away.

"I'm not like that Niall, trust me. I know we've just met and it seems kind of weird that a stranger is asking you this but... at least let me drive you home. You'll get sick from the rain, c'mon man."

He pulled Niall under his umbrella and put his arm around Niall's waist.

"Just so you know i'm not easy so whatever you're doing cut it out."

Liam removed his arm and laughed nervously.

"Wasn't really doing anything, hadn't even considered the thought."He laughed and Niall grinned a bit.

The two got into Liam's Navigator, Niall soaking wet on the leather seats.

"Sorry about your seat, can't help it."

"Don't worry about it, now where do you live?"he asked as he raised the heat in the car with a remote. The car was a toasty 80 degrees, Niall's hair began drying immediately. It was no longer glued to his face.

"Uhh 712 Granville Ave. It's a few blocks from the boardwalk."He instructed.

The two boys sat there awkwardly as "Stereo Hearts"played on the radio.

Niall began to sing at the top of his lungs, clearly forgetting that Liam was in the car.

"I take it you like the song?"Liam joked and Niall stopped singing

"..Yeah it's kind of my favorite."

"You have a really nice voice"Liam added, trying not to sound too flirtacious with the boy.

"Thanks"Niall rolled his eyes "You don't really mean that. I understand if you're just trying to be nice to me."

"Why would you assume that Niall?"

".Well cause everyone thinks the opposite."He stopped to think. "About 2 years ago I was booed off the stage during the school's annual talent show.."

Liam switched off the radio as he drove up into Niall's driveway.

"Okay now I really know that the kids in the school are loopy. Niall you're really good, I bet people would kill to sign you for a record deal. You just gotta put yourself out there."

Niall smiled exuberantly at the thought of him performing in a stadium with thousands of people chanting his name.

_Niall-Horan Niall-Horan_

"Thanks for the ride, and the complement Liam... I really appreciate it."

Liam patted him on the back and his heart fluttered with joy.

_Was he really falling for the British exchange student? No.. he couldn't be._

"No problem Niall."He winked at him and Niall's mouth went agape.

"If you don't mind me asking... Can I have your number?"Liam asked.

Niall's hands trembled as he handed over the phone to Liam.

_Now he had the cute British boy's number? Can this day get any better?_

"See you later dude."Liam said as Niall ran up to his doorstep and waved back at him.

_To be completely honest I think Niall is pretty cute. I don't know what I see in him. I mean his glasses are thicker than my finger! I'd never admit it to anyone though. I would want to get to know him better, if he would let me. He seems pretty fragile right now, I don't want to overstep any boundaries. I hope he feels the same way about me._


	3. Chapter 3

_As much as I hate to admit it I'm getting along with a few of the plastics. Zayn is in my Chem class and Harry is in my advanced lit. class. After all I still despised them for what they had done to Niall they really aren't that bad in a controlled environment... away from him at least._

_Niall thinks me hanging out with them is an opportunity to get revenge on them in one way of befriend and then betray, seems harsh doesn't it? Not to me, they've been spreading rumours about the poor boy this whole week.. something about shit stains. In all seriousness The Plastics have no idea what they've gotten themselves into. Liam James Payne will be the harbinger of change in the school. I'm beginning to think I'm just doing this for Niall's sake. Worth it._

"So tell me about yourself Niall."Liam asked as he took a swig of his Coffee Frappuccino and adjusted his striped scarf.

Niall blushed at Liam wanting to know about him. Him of all people!

"What would you like to know?" He winked at Li but his attempt at being sexy failed miserably.

"Anything really, how about I tell you something about me first? Um.. I have a strange obsession with turtles." He confessed with a big grin.

"Turtles really? Haha that's cute."Niall marveled. "I'm a hopeless romantic, i've watched 'The Notebook over 20 times. I think it's kind of sad really."

"Would you believe me if I said i've watched it once a month ever since it was released?"

"Hardly.." Niall retorted

"It's true!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Fine it's not true, but I love that movie!" He burst out laughing & Niall joined in too.

"Do you think there's someone out there for everyone? I mean that's.. a stupid question just forget I asked..." he twiddled his thumbs nervously.

Liam placed his fingers in-between Niall's and they locked their eyes.

"Yeah, and sometimes that person could be anyone. Your neighbor, an old friend. The person in front of you..."he hinted, tightening his grip.

Niall smiled shyly at his response. It seemed like all the blood in his body just stopped flowing for that moment.

_Did he seriously just say that?_

"That's a nice philosophy you have there Li, you could be a poet." He stammered awkwardly.

"I guess..."He agreed. "Uhh, it's getting late do you want me to drive you home?"

"Couldn't have been at a better time" He pointed towards the exit. Zayn had just come in with harry, and Louis was prancing around shouting orders at the baristas.

Niall grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the coffee shop, nearly bumping into the 'Little Diva that could'

* * *

"That sure is a fine piece of ass if you ask me Lou." Zayn said as he read over the texts from his boyfriend.

"You can't just go around saying those things. What if Mark came in right now?" He sassed.

He slapped Louis across the forehead "I didn't ask for your opinion you jerk off!"

"Well you didn't have to hit him.." Harry added innocently as he rubbed Louis'sore forehead.

Zayn scoffed and he pushed a woman ahead of him out of the line.

"Can I have a Caramel Macchiato, two sugars?" He demanded "Hurry up! Don't you know I have to be somewhere? Some people are so inconsiderate."

Harry burst out laughing at Zayn's accusation.

"What are you laughing at you whore? Did you have another story about giving someone an std that you want to share?" He retorted.

"I'm sorry Zayn.."

"Whatever, let's go. I have to get ready for my date with Mark tonight."

The two followed him out of the coffee shop, nearly tumbling over eachother.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride home Li, really appreciate it.."

"Really no problem. The car ride with you is always a pleasure haha." He said humbly

"I agree."He hesitated "Listen Li.. Do you want to come inside.. I kind of need help with my Calc assignment."

"Why the hell not, I guess I don't need to be home so early, it is friday after all." He said with a smile as he pulled the keys from the ignition as he followed Niall into his bedroom.

"Parent's aren't home."He informed as he threw himself on his bed.

Liam sat on Niall's bed and pulled out a wrinkled assignment sheet from his satchel. His sheets were of some random soccer (or as they call it in europe, football) team from Europe. Other than that his room lacked color and decoration.

"Pretty obvious Niall, anyway let's start this assignment. It looks pretty simple so we'll finish fast I guess. Are you sure you need help with this?"

"Actually no..."

"Then why did you invite me over Nialler?" He looked confused.

He scooted over closer to Liam.

"I..uh just wanted to hang out a bit more." He bit his lip and Liam got the hint.

"Oh... I should've known, heh." He scratched the back of his head from his idiocy.

Liam scooted closer to Niall and he could hear his breathing getting faster.

"I've never kissed anyone before..." He whispered as Liam placed his hand on Niall's thigh.

"Then i'll be your first..."

Liam leaned in and placed his lips on Niall's soft ones, and Niall moaned in pleasure.

He pulled away and suddenly the room felt cold. The warmth from his lips was so inviting, so...breathtaking. Niall missed the contact.

"Is that better?" Liam muttered

Niall nodded as leaned in for another kiss, this time it was stronger. More passionate. They were both getting turned on. Niall could feel Liam's erection rubbing against his thigh as they kissed. Liam could feel Niall's growing as he pawed at it, fumbling with the button on his jeans.

"Niall are you sure you're okay with this...?" He asked

Niall placed his hand and grabbed Liam's bulge.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

_So I guess by now Niall & I are considered official, I've never been happier, honestly. It's only been a week but I see this as something I can get used to. Niall is the sweetest boy I have ever met/dated. He's so different from every other guy. He actually cares about me and I care about him. I still don't know what I want out of this relationship but I can foresee no problems in the future. Maybe that's just my wanting to be with him or just my intuition. It hurts my brain to think about about it._

_I'm his first everything and that really scares me. I like going through the journey with him but his inexperience... whatever it really doesn't matter. I should be happy that I get to show him these things and I am genuinely happy, really! I just can't get the feeling that something's going to happen and it's going to be my fault. Here I go contradicting myself again, just call me Liam the Contradictor! I'm such an idiot._

_I'm insecure, don't know what for. Haha just made that up... okay let me shut up now._

"How is my beautiful boyfriend doing today?" Niall said cheerily. Wrapping his arms around the boy in the crowded hallway while making their way to homeroom.

"Not so good or should I say Niall so good?" He joked. "Haha kill me on i'm on a roll with these bad puns today."

"That one didn't even make sense!"

__"Doesn't have to make sense to be funny! I'm sure there's tons of comedians who make senseless jokes like Spiderman."

"Spiderman? Since when was he funny?" Niall asked.

"You know! In the video games when he... uh says those things... Whatever!"

Niall kissed him on the cheek "You're so cute when you get flustered babe."

"You're so cute when you get flustered babe"He mocked in a condescending tone and Niall tickled him right under his left nipple. It was a weird place to be ticklish in but who can you blame?

"Cut it out Nialler!"

"Make me you doofus!"

Liam cupped Niall's chin and gave him a surprise kiss, stopping him in his tracks.

"Well that's one way to do it"he giggled. Pulling Liam into the class and taking their assigned seats in the front of the room.

"Good Morrow students! For today's assignment I would like for you to make a posterboard of various shopping skills for a safer and faster checkout."She announced brightly. "The supplies are in the back, use whatever you want."

Liam rolled his eyes and sighed, "One of these projects again. When are we ever going to get to do something different!"

"Well there's the semi annual field trip coming up soon Li, that's different enough right?"

"Not in the slightest..." He said glumly

"You're such a Negative Nancy."

"Yeah, it's cause I hate this class. I'm still in it because you're here."

He looked at Liam shocked, "I don't know if that's romantic or just plain stupid." He rubbed a concealed scar running down the base of Liam's neck and he flinched away. Refusing to let Niall touch him again.

"How'd you get that scar babe?" He asked quietly.

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about. What scar?" He replied, obviously lying. Niall knew but he didn't want to push further.

The air was tense around them for the remainder of the period and following into their second period class. Niall wondering about the secret of the scar.

Liam was assigned a seat next to Zayn, which angered Niall but Liam shrugged it off as jealousy. Niall watched him conversate with the enemy as if it was a joke to him. He didn't understand.

"What would you say to coffee later today?" Zayn asked, placing his hand around Liam's shoulders.

"Um... sounds fine I guess" He said awkwardly, wiggling out of Zayn's grasp.

_So touchy feely, I feel like a used towel in a public !_

"Sounds like a plan love" He winked at Liam, rubbing his hand gently up and down on the boy's thigh.

_Jesus fucking christ get your slimy hands off of me!_

"I appreciate the gesture Zayn but I have a boyfriend." He replied, pushing Zayn's hand off.

"Well that's news to my ears, who's the lucky guy to score the heart of your sexiness?"

_Just quit it with the obvious flirting you moron!_

"Niall Horan, i'm sure you've met." He answered sarcastically.

Zayn's eyes grew in surprise and his mouth fell open.

"Well... Lucky boy he is. I'd do anything to be with such a sexy english boy like you."

Zayn kissed the crook of Liam's neck softly, forcing him to move his seat to the far edge of the table.

"Don't be like that baby, you know I'm a better lover than that thing is. C'mon lemme show ya."

"No." He said sternly. "Just.. no."

Niall giggled to himself, watching Zayn get shot down was one of the most hilarious thing he'd seen in a long time. No one ever turned him down, and seeing his face clearly grief stricken brought joy to him. Why did he even want Liam so much? Was mark not giving Zayn what he wanted?

The bell rang just in time for Liam to get out of that awkward turn of events.

"Just so you know it isn't over English Muffin!" Zayn hollered.

_The Shitstorm had just begun..._


	5. Chapter 5

"Come take my hand, I won't let you go!" Niall urged his boyfriend, pulling him by his collar and into a beat up old picture booth. Liam had never seen one of these contraptions before, they weren't fairly common. Apparently they were going out of style but it was sort of a cliché thing lovers did in the states. If that's what they were, _lovers_.

"Quit fussing and smile Li! It'll just take a second." He ordered, grabbing Liam's arms and pulling them around him, pressing the big square button that read 'Cheese!' in a big ugly font. The flash from the camera nearly blinding the two, flashing in four quick successions.

Niall pulled the thin strip of film with 4 images of them on it.

"I look like a deer in headlights!" Niall exclaimed, attempting to cover up the horrendous picture of himself.

"Let me see it." He took the strip of film from Niall's grasp and examined it. "No you don't you look just fine, if anything look at me. I look like I just saw a plumber's crack."

"Gross man" He punched Li playfully, managing to hurt himself in the process.

"I'm your gross boyfriend then, and you like it!" He replied snappishly, putting his arm around the boy's waist and dragging him out of the booth. "I'm not gross though, i've just seen a lot of buttcrack in my life. Not the good kind either."

"So what you're saying is that there's good and bad buttcracks, well what's mine?"

"Do you even need to ask that question?" Liam planted a kiss on Niall's neck, he moaned slightly but quickly caught to his senses.

"Liam... public." he reminded him, prying Liam's lips from the crook of his neck.

"Aww you're no fun Niall-Bear." He pouted slightly and whimpered like a kicked puppy.

"I don't want to kill you... but if you do that again your ass is grass, Liam."

"Sounds...hot." He retorted seductively, slapping Niall's rear and pulling him away from the Mall area.

_All jokes aside Niall is the best thing that's happened to me. He's such a tease, but I swear i'm not in this for the sex. I'm really more emotionally involved in this relationship. Wish I could have said the same thing for my last relationship. His name was Eric, he was this flamboyant-y, over the top diva just like Louis. I don't know what I saw in him really, was it his eyes? They remind me of Niall's. Blue just like the endless sea. Was it the affection he gave me? Niall is much more lovey-dovey than Eric. Oh look at me comparing an Ex to my current, perfect boyfriend. I do this a lot, i'm sorry. I'm just head over heels in... Like with him. I'm not in love yet, I don't think i've ever been. Mostly hit or miss for me. Niall sang for me the other night, and apparently he knows how to play the guitar. My heart raced when he sang the first note of my favorite song " Unthinkable" by Alicia Keys. Sort of a cliche song to like but it's really good. He has a talent that he's afraid to showcase. I'll eventually get him to sing by the time that there's talent show auditions. Wait till he finds out that I can sing too, he'll freak! Oh my Niall-Bear, the sweetest of them all. What did I do to deserve him? He's so amazing! _

"Harry can you just calm down for a second? I'm trying to get ready and you're bugging the hell out of me!" He sassed, kicking Harry in the shin. Harry yelped and clutched his shin.

"Why am I always the one getting hurt in this relationship?" He asked, still clutching his shin that was throbbing painfully.

"Stop being so melodramatic." He eyed his boyfriend up and down, " And fix your hair, it's a complete mess! Zayn won't let you go out like that."

"Sometimes I think accepting your relationship request and defining our relationship on Fetchbook was a bad Idea." Harry mumbled to himself. " I miss the old you Lou."

"The old me is gone so get over it already, that's all you've been talking about for the past few weeks Hazza. Hurry up Zayn's waiting for us outside."

He pulled the curly haired boy up from the ground and Harry trailed behind him, ever since Zayn's been started dating Mark, Louis has been extremely hateful and aggressive. It confused Harry since he wasn't the brightest of the three. He's been really distant, not even wanting Harry to touch him anymore. They haven't had sex in weeks.

"Hey... Zayn" Louis greeted him warmly, extending his arms out to form a hug. Zayn completely ignoring his gesture.

"Just get in loser, we're going shopping."

Harry giggled and Lou flicked him on the forehead. Lou forced Harry to sit in the backseat while he sat in the passenger's seat next to Zayn.

"So they're having a sale at the Gucci store and we need to get there stat." Hazza added ecstatically. Zayn gave him a look of disapproval, and nodded.

"Gucci is not in season right now Harry, you should know that. Besides, it's not Gucci Wednesdays. We wear Gucci on Wednesdays."

"He's right Hazza!" Louis exclaimed "Zayn's always right."

"Stop being such a Kiss Ass Louis."

A/N: Thanks for reading c: . I'd appreciate it if you took some time out of your day to favorite/review this for me, It gives me motivation to write. Thanks xx


End file.
